No Way Out
by dance in storm
Summary: EDITED. Jika memang hati ini harus merasakan cinta dalam hidupnya, maka hanya dari dialah perasaan itu menyentuh hati dan sukmanya. Tidak ada yang lain. Tak ada cara untuk menghindar. IcexNesiaxEngland. Crack. Warning Inside. RnR. Thank you.


**DIS: Ini draft lama jaman kapan tauk yang saya temukan di laptop. Ya udah saya post saja deh.**

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I just own the plot of the story and I don't make money from it.**

**Warning: **_**Sexual Content, **_**AU****, ****Human Name, High School****, OC, ****OoC**** yang mendewa, (highly possible) crack pairs, (a lil') Nesia-centric, but no Mary Sue/Gary Stu I assure you :D**

**Not suitable for minors.**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading **

Pertama kali dia mengenalnya, adalah saat ia baru pulang dari kursus pianonya. Setting yang ia ingat ketika itu adalah tiga: **akhir musim gugur, sore hari, **dan **udara dingin**.

Ia berjalan letih, dengan sebelah tangan yang menjinjing tas yang berisi kertas-kertas musiknya. Helai peraknya tertimpa oleh cahaya senja matahari di musim gugur, dengan angin lirih yang membuat helai itu tampak sedikit berantakan dari biasanya. Jaket tipikal yang dipakainya, berwarna secoklat daun-daun kering yang berguguran di sekitarnya. Kakinya yang berbalut _jeans _hitam dan _sneaker_ seputih kemeja yang dipakainya, melangkah perlahan. Menyusuri pinggiran jalan di daerah taman, yang mengarah ke kediamannya.

Ia menghela napas, lantas mendongakkan kepalanya.

Kedua bola biru itu menatap langsung ke arah langit lepas. Kelabu. Beberapa gumpal awan hitam—menggantung rendah dan siap menumpahkan butiran kristal es dari sana.

Bibir tipis itu melengkungkan sebuah senyum kecil.

Salju.

Sebentar lagi akan musim dingin—musim terindah yang pernah ada di dunia in, baginya. Musim tenang. Damai. Salju lembut. Halus. Menghipnotis…

Ia terus berjalan pelan sembari kepalanya tetap menengadah ke bentangan di atas sana. Kanvas kelabu. Bayangan akan indahnya salju. Musim yang tenang dan nyaman—suatu hal yang sesuai dengan pribadinya yang memang tidak begitu menyukai _euforia _dan keramaian.

Terlalu dalam ia terjebak dalam pemikirannya sendiri, hingga ia tidak tahu kapan dan mengapa telinganya tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah pekikan kecil, beserta sebuah benturan kecil di dadanya.

Mengalihkan pandang dari langit, kedua matanya menatap ke arah datangnya benturan.

Arah depannya—lebih tepatnya, apa yang sekarang tengah berada di dekat kakinya.

Lantaslah ia berlutut ketika menyadari seorang perempuan bersimpuh di tanah di dekat kakinya. Semakin panik saja ketika ia menyadari bahwa tidak hanya perempuan itu saja yang berada di tanah, tetapi juga barang belanjaan wanita tersebut kini tampak bersebaran di tanah di sekitar mereka. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang cukup ceroboh untuk berjalan tanpa melihat ke arah depan.

Dan inilah jadinya.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ujarnya gugup dengan muka memerah karena malu dan gugup. Tidak hanya ia bertindak tidak sopan dengan menabrak seorang perempuan (meski itu tidak sengaja), tetapi juga ia telah membuat beberapa sayur dan buah-buahan yang mungkin baru dibeli perempuan itu, kini tergeletak tak berguna di tanah.

Perempuan itu masih menunduk—bersimpuh di tanah sembari kedua tangannya tampak sibuk memunguti barang belanjaannya yang berhamburan. Dan tentu saja, pemuda itu segera membantunya mengumpulkan semua itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh," ujar perempuan itu dengan nada yang terdengar tulus, meski masih belum menampakkan mukanya akibat tak hanya kepalanya yang masih menunduk, tetapi juga tebalnya poni rata yang menutupi ekspresi wajahnya.

"Tidak, tidak," pemuda itu menggeleng sembari meletakkan tasnya, demi mampu memungut lebih banyak barang yang terjatuh di tanah, "Ini salahku, aku tidak melihat kemana aku melangkah."

Terdengar tawa kecil, "Tidak masalah, ini bukan soal yang besar. Karena aku sendiri juga salah—membeli begitu banyak barang hingga kantung terasa berat dan mengacaukan keseimbanganku saat berjalan."

Pemuda itu mengambil kantung karton coklat perempuan itu, lantas kembali memasukkan barang belanjaan yang semula berceceran di tanah, "Tetap saja—"

Tawa kecil itu terdengar lagi—kali ini terdengar begitu geli, "Oke, ini salah kita berdua. Kau tidak melihat jalan dan aku kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga tidak bisa menghindarimu. Bagaimana?"

Sejenak, pemuda itu tampak seperti ingin memprotes ucapan perempuan di depannya. Namun ia tetap terdiam dan lantas, justru mengembangkan sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan putih, terulur dan kembali memberikan kantung karton belanjaan itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Beberapa buah dan sayur di situ rusak ketika terlalu keras menghantam tanah—Maaf," kembali, pemuda itu menyampaikan perasaan bersalahnya.

Bahu kecil dan ramping itu mengendik tak acuh, "Masih ada persediaan buah dan sayur bagi kami."

"'Kami'?"

"Maksudku, aku dan pacarku," gadis itu memeluk kantung karton tersebut di dadanya. Lantas perlahan berdiri, setelah menolak tawaran si pemuda untuk membantunya.

Ia tetap menunduk, membuat wajahnya masih tersembunyikan di balik helai hitam kelam yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh separuh punggungnya. Ditepuk-tepuknya rok putih selututnya untuk membersihkan debu dari sana.

Sedangkan si pemuda turut bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, setelah mengambil dan menenteng kembali tasnya yang berwarna hitam.

"_Well_, kupikir aku harus pergi dahulu," angin berhembus lumayan keras, membuat helai dedaunan yang gugur, bertebaran di sekitar mereka bersama dengan bunyinya yang gemerasak.

Udara semakin dingin, semakin terasa membeku—pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi, **sangat **sebentar lagi, musim gugur akan berlalu dengan datangnya musim dingin.

Salju.

"Terimakasih dan senang berkenalan denganmu—" dan kepala yang sedari tadi menunduk itu, lantas mendongak.

Barulah warna biru itu bertabrakan dengan warna lain—hitam.

Dan salju pertama turun.

Melayang lembut di udara—tepat di antara kedua wajah mereka. Tepat di antara tatapan mereka terhadap satu sama lain.

Putih, kecil, seringan kapas…

Dua bola berwarna hitam segelap helai yang menjuntai dan membingkai sebentuk paras kecil itu. Bulat, dengan bulu mata lentik. Dua bola hitam, segelap rambut itu, tetapi kontras dengan wajah putih kekuningan itu—kulit yang membungkus paras mungil tersebut. Sebentuk hidung yang mancung—meski tidak setinggi ukuran dan bentuk hidung para perempuan Barat—tentu saja, sekali pandang, siapapun tahu bahwa wajah gadis itu lumayan terbilang oriental atau ke-Asia-an daripada ke-Barat-an. Dan dua buah bibir tipis yang melengkungkan senyuman.

Entah apa yang membuat pemuda itu terdiam cukup lama—seolah-olah jiwanya tersedot oleh suatu kekuatan dan ia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk kembali mendapatkannya.

Dua bola biru yang memandang. Dua buah bibir yang setengah membuka.

Dan satu denyutan jantung yang terlewatkan.

"Tuan?"

Barulah seruan halus itu menghantarkannya kembali ke kenyataan. Membuatnya mengerjap sejenak, sebelum ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri secara mental, yang telah berbuat tidak sopan dengan menatap wanita terlalu lama demikian.

Dan ia berpikir bahwa rasa panas di kedua pipinya adalah karena imun tubuhnya yang mendadak memburuk di tengah salju yang kini turun sedikit deras di sekitar mereka.

"Ma-maafkan aku—" berdeham, ia merasa tolol sekali mendengar dirinya sendiri.

Tawa kecil itu terdengar lagi, tetapi kali ini, si pemuda tidak berani menantang dirinya sendiri untuk mengalihkan pandang dan kembali menatap wajah yang kini tengah memandang geli ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu minta maaf?" nada heran bercampur geli terdengar, "Tidak ada yang salah darimu, kok."

"_W-well_…," tanpa sadar, jemari kanannya bergerak dan menggaruk kecil sebelah pipinya. Ingin ia mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi ia tidak bisa menemukan kata atau kalimat yang tepat.

Dan kenapa pula ia harus repot-repot ingin mengucapkan kalimat lain pada seorang yang asing, seolah-olah mereka adalah teman lama yang hendak mengobrol?

"Hm, oke, kalau begitu aku pergi dahulu," si gadis berujar ketika ia tidak mendapati respon dari pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kantung belanjaannya, lantas menghela napas besar hingga terbentuk uap udara dari hidung dan mulutnya, "Udara semakin dingin—dan aku tak yakin jika pacarku tidak merasa khawatir bahwa aku belum pulang hingga sekarang."

Tentu saja pemuda itu mengangguk—apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Mereka adalah orang asing dan ia tidak memiliki alasan sama sekali untuk menahannya pergi dan membuat kebersamaan mereka berlangsung lebih lama lagi, 'kan?

Lagipula, untuk apa dan kenapa?

Mereka hanya orang asing.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia hanya berdiri terdiam. Membiarkan gadis itu memberinya senyum kecil, sebelum kedua kaki itu melangkah pergi dari sana. Membiarkan gadis itu melewati sisi tubuhnya—membuatnya secara jelas mampu mencium harumnya wewangian _floral_ yang sejenak menyelimuti indera penciumannya. Membiarkan detak jantungnya, sekali lagi, melewatkan satu degupan samar.

Membiarkan dirinya berdiri diam dan membiarkan gadis itu—orang asing itu, pergi. Tanpa membalas ucapan 'selamat tinggal' dari gadis itu, tanpa memberi bahkan senyuman kecil, dan bahkan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya demi menatap paras itu untuk yang mungkin, terakhir kalinya.

Barulah selang beberapa saat, ketika ia merasa separuh napasnya tertarik keras dari tubuhnya, ketika ia merasakan ada yang berat yang menindihi hatinya—jantungnya—apapun organ yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, ia memberikan diri untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Dan akhirnya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menatapnya dengan kedua bola birunya.

Punggung itu. _Sweater _kuning itu. Rok putih itu. _Boots_ putih itu. Helai separuh punggung yang tampak memantul kecil seiring dengan langkah yang diambil dua kaki itu.

Akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menatapnya.

Hanya satu yang ia bisikkan bersama dengan tiupan kecil angin musim dingin yang membawa layangan salju di sekitarnya.

"Kuharap kau tahu bahwa namaku adalah **Emil Bondevik**."

Begitulah awal pertemuan mereka.

Emil Bondevik masih mengingatnya.

Sangat.

Tiga setting: Akhir musim gugur, sore hari, dan udara dingin.

Emil akan selalu mengingatnya.

-oOo-

Berkali-kali ia melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di tembok di depannya. Jarum panjang menunjuk ke angka lima dan jarum pendek menunjuk ke titik di pertengahan angka lima dan enam. Artinya, sudah setengah jam ia mendudukkan diri di sofa ini sembari menikmati coklat hangatnya.

Sudah setengah jam ia menanti kedatangannya.

Pandangan _emerald _itu teralihkan dari jam dinding dan kembali menatap ke arah cairan coklat di _cup _di tangannya. Baru saja ia hendak meminum kembali cairan penghangat badan itu, ketika aktivitasnya tersebut tertunda saat mendengar suara pintu di sampingnya terbuka.

Mengalihkan pandang, _emerald_ itu menatap heran bercampur khawatir akan apa yang tengah ditatapnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Seorang gadis tampak tengah berusaha menutup pintu tersebut. Ia tampak kelelahan—wajahnya tampak merona akibat rasa letih bercampur hawa dingin dari cuaca di luar sana.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya si pemilik mata _emerald_—menatap gadis itu melangkah ke arahnya.

Mendudukkan diri di samping si pemuda, gadis itu menaruh kantung karton coklat yang berisi barang belanjaan, ke meja di depan mereka. Lantas ia melepas _sweeter _kuning yang dipakainya, dan menaruhnya ke sandaran sofa di belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan barang belanjaanku jatuh karenanya—kami harus memungut semua itu kembali," ujar gadis itu sembari mengibas-kibaskan telapak tangannya pada pucuk kepalanya beserta beberapa bagian pakaiannya—berusaha menyingkirkan salju yang mungkin masih ada di sana.

Terdengar sebuah tawa yang tertahan, "Kau ini, selalu ceroboh," pemuda itu—si pemilik sepasang _emerald_—hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan, sembari kembali meminum coklat hangatnya.

Sedangkan si gadis hanya tersenyum kecil, lantas mendekatkan diri dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu si pemuda. Kedua lengan kecilnya melingkari pinggang pemuda itu sembari semakin menelungsupkan diri di samping pemuda itu—seolah berusaha mencari kehangatan untuk mengenyahkan rasa dingin yang baru saja ia rasakan di luar sana.

Dan memang, ia selalu menyukai ini. Suka ketika ia merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh yang dipeluknya ini. Suka ketika ia merasakan bahwa ia tidak akan takut pada ancaman apapun di dunia ini, selama ada tubuh kuat dan kokoh ini yang melindunginya.

Aman. Hangat.

"Barang belanjaanku berat," gumam gadis itu sembari memejamkan mata ketika ia merasakan sebuah telapak tangan yang bergerak malas-malasan membelai sebelah bahunya, "Jadinya aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan tidak sengaja menabrak orang itu."

"Memangnya apa saja yang kau beli?"

"Banyak," seulas senyum tersungging di bibir itu, "Aku 'kan sudah janji akan memasakkan makan malam hari ini, untukmu."

"Terimakasih—"

"Tetapi sepertinya tidak jadi karena banyak bahan yang rusak karena terjatuh tadi," si gadis hanya tersenyum menahan geli ketika ia bisa membayangkan sedikit raut kecewa yang nampak di wajah orang yang kini tengah dipeluknya.

Dan memang, orang itu menunjukkan sedikit wajah penyesalan.

"Yah…"

Si gadis sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya demi menatap kedua _emerald _itu. Dengan posisi kepalanya yang masih bersandar pada bahu bidang itu, ia bisa melihat warna _emerald _yang cerah dan jernih itu—dari jarak sedekat ini.

Juga aroma maskulin namun menenangkan, yang tak pernah bosan untuk ia hirup. Membuatnya merasa lemah dan sangat membutuhkan kehadiran pemuda itu di sisinya.

Selalu di sisinya.

"Tapi setidaknya, dengan begitu, kita bisa pergi keluar untuk _dinner_ malam ini, 'kan?" ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Dan senyumnya makin melebar, ketika menatap dua _emerald _itu yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang membuatnya merasa sebagai wanita paling cantik, paling anggun, paling menarik, dan paling berharga di dunia.

Hanya dengan pandangan itu, ia merasa menjadi wanita yang paling pantas dicintai, di seluruh dunia.

"Tentu."

Cepat sekali ketika kepala itu menunduk dan tak memberi kesempatan bagi si gadis itu menerka apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, ketika sepasang bibir menekan bibir tipisnya.

Hanya sentuhan kecil dan biasa—awalnya, sebelum gadis itu rasakan sesuatu yang lentur dan hangat terasa membelai bibir bawahnya. Ini bukanlah ciuman pertama mereka, dan gadis itu tentu saja tahu apa maksudnya. Segera saja dan dengan senang hati, ia membuka perlahan kedua bibirnya dan otomatis membiarkan lidah pemuda itu melesak ke dalam mulutnya.

Mengeksplorasinya. Dalam. Kuat. Beradu dominasi. Bergelut. Lidah yang saling berbentur. Otot pipi yang terbelai. Gigi yang tersapu. Saliva yang bercampur.

Ia bisa merasakan manisnya coklat yang baru saja diminum oleh pemuda tersebut.

Begitu kuat dan dalamnya ciuman itu hingga si gadis merasa bahwa pemuda itu tidak tengah menciumnya, tetapi seolah akan melahap wajahnya. Bunyian decapan terasa menggelikan di telinganya, menandakan betapa intimnya suasana di antara mereka. Dan pikirannya yang terlalu melambung hingga ke langit ketujuh hanya dengan ciuman itu, membuat si gadis tidak sadar kapan tepatnya ia sudah berbaring di sofa dengan pemuda itu yang menelungkup di atas tubuhnya.

Namun ia tidak mempermasalahkannya—ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Jika ini bisa membuat orang yang dicintainya tersebut bahagia, maka akan ia lakukan dan berikan. Apapun. Kapanpun. Bagaimanapun.

Tidak ada yang ia selali—ia melakukan semua ini juga dengan orang yang dicintainya dan dengan landasan cinta yang tulus. Kuat. Suci.

Sebuah erangan tanpa sengaja terlepas dari mulutnya yang memerah dan tampak sedikit bengkak, ketika merasakan sebuah sapuan hangat menyapa bagian kulit lehernya. Dengan mata yang separuh terpejampun, ia bisa membayangkan si pemuda yang memfokuskan perhatiannya pada leher jenjangnya. Menciumnya. Menggigitnya perlahan, lantas menjilatnya seolah bagaikan permintaan maaf dan penenangan. Menghisapnya kuat dan dalam, seolah sengaja meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana nanti yang bisa menyatakan secara tak lisan akan kepada siapa raga dan jiwanya bergantung pasrah.

"**A-Arthur Kirkland**—" sebuah lenguhan memutus ucapannya ketika ia merasakan cuping telinganya tergigit pelan dan lembut.

Sedangkan Arthur—si pemuda—hanya menggumam tak jelas sembari masih sibuk dengan leher si gadis yang sudah menampakkan beberapa bercak kemerahan di beberapa bagian di sana. Bahkan kini, pemuda itu menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh paha kanan si gadis yang terekspos akibat tersingkapnya rok putih yang dipakainya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya tampak menyamankan diri di satu gundukan di dada gadis itu.

Meremasnya pelan dan lembut melalui kain blus tipis yang memisahkan kulit tangannya dengan apa yang ingin disentuhnya. Dan otomatis, membuat gadis yang berada di bawahnya semakin tampak merona bersama dengan napas yang semakin tersengal.

"Arthur…Nnnhhh…"

Arthur hanya menyeringai kecil ketika telinganya berhasil mendengar suara lenguhan itu—lenguhan indah, bunyi paling indah dari semua bunyi yang pernah didengarnya—ketika ia semakin menguatkan remasannya pada sebelah dada gadis itu. Sedangkan tangan kanannya membuat gerakan malas-malasan pada paha putih dan lembut itu. Bibirnya kini telah meninggalkan leher itu, dan mengarahkan targetnya pada _collar bone_ si gadis—tentu saja setelah ia secara paksa membuka beberapa kancing blus yang dipakai kekasihnya.

"K-kau bilang akan—Oh!—mengajakku makan malam—," dan desahan lirih kembali terdengar ketika ia merasakan Arthur semakin 'berulah' dengan menggoda sekaligus menyiksanya. Pemuda itu sengaja menggesekkan 'bagian bawah vital'nya yang masih terlapisi celana, ke arah bagian tubuh kewanitaannya.

Membuatnya merinding—antara antusias dan nikmat.

Dan sungguh, Arthur merupakan orang yang kejam jika demikian.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Cinta?" bisik Arthur hangat sembari menjilat bercak kemerahan yang berhasil ia buat di kulit di dada bagian atas dari gadisnya.

Pemuda itu tampak sedikit merona, napasnya juga tersengal. Beberapa keringat muncul di kulitnya yang putih—tipikal kebanyakan kulit bangsa Barat.

Gadis itu bisa merasakan detak jantung Arthur yang sama menggila dengan detak jantungnya sendiri.

Dan melalui 'dua bagian bawah tubuh' mereka yang saling berhimpit rapat, gadis itu mampu merasakan bahwa kekasihnya tersebut kini benar-benar tengah membutuhkan dirinya.

Menarik napas ketika ia merasakan Arthur kembali menggigit daerah celah antar payudaranya (tentu setelah pemdua itu membuka beberapa kancing blus itu lagi), gadis itu berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya tanpa tergagap, tanpa terpotong oleh desahan atau lenguhan, "Tidakkah kita akan pergi makan malam? Kita harus bersiap-siap…," sayangnya, desahan itu kembali muncul ketika melalui kain blusnya, jemari kanan Arthur memelintir pelan dan lembut sebelah pucuk payudaranya yang sepertinya telah mengeras—terimakasih atas semua 'siksaan' Arthur ini.

"Hm…_I'm having my dinner right now_," gumam Arthur pelan sembari sebelah tangannya yang lain, meninggalkan paha si gadis untuk kemudian berusaha membuka satu kancing terakhir dari blus si gadis.

Ketika kancing itu telah terbuka, tereksposlah kulit putih tersebut—membuat si gadis merasa sedikit menggigit akibat hawa dingin ruangan yang sedikit menyesap di kulitnya.

Perlahan, melalui matanya yang sayu dan penuh gairah, ia menatap ke arah pemuda yang masih menelungkup di atasnya. Napas mereka tersengal. Sekujur tubuh mereka merona. Detak jantung yang menggila. Hasrat yang rasanya tidak bisa dibendung saat itu juga.

Dan cinta yang begitu kuat, yang mereka rasakan di tiap desiran darah mereka.

"…Kau begitu cantik, **Annesia Saraswati**."

Tidak pernah Nesia merasa bangga dipuji demikian oleh orang lain kecuali ketika itu diucapkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Sebagai bentuk penghargaan dan kecintaan Arthur terhadap dirinya—terhadap apa yang dimilikinya. Apalagi saat Arthur menggumamkan kata itu sembari memandang dirinya—yang tergolek pasrah, lemah, _defenseless_, helai berantakan, napas tersengal, dan tubuh bagian atas yang nyaris telanjang jika saja blusnya benar-benar terlepas bersama dengan pakaian dalam bagian atasnya.

"T-terimakasih," ujar Nesia tersenyum tulus dengan wajah semakin merona.

Arthur menggeleng, lantas kembali menghampiri kepala Nesia demi mengecup dalam-dalam bibirnya, "Tidak perlu," bisiknya dengan bibir mereka yang masih saling bersentuhan, "Tidak perlu berterimakasih atas sebuah kejujuran."

Arthur kembali menciumnya, dalam dan hangat. Dan Nesia, dengan senang hati melayaninya. Mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke pundak Arthur dan semakin menekan pemuda itu untuk merapat ke tubuhnya. Bersama dengan decapan yang menandakan keintiman mereka, bersama dengan keringat yang berbaur menjadi satu, bersama dengan detak jantung yang berlomba berderu, pernyataan cinta dan kasih saling terlempar dari mulut satu ke mulut yang lain.

Betapa Nesia mencintai pemuda itu, dan betapa Nesia merasa bahwa ia adalah gadis yang paling dicintai di dunia, hanya ketika Arthur mencintainya.

Seperti sekarang.

Dan pikiran akan makan malam bersama di luar, musnah sudah dari otak mereka ketika kereta cinta membawa mereka melambung, melewati malam dingin itu dengan perasaan yang menggelora.

Tiga setting: Akhir musim dingin, sore hari, dan udara yang hangat.

Semua ini akan menjadi salah satu dari semua kenangan indah yang sudah Nesia miliki bersama dengan lelaki yang dicintainya.

* * *

Note:

**Emil Bondevik: Iceland**

**Annesia Saraswati: fem!Indonesia**

**Oh, 'Annesia Saraswati' yang disini tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan plot cerita saya di fic lain yang memakai nama OC yang sama :) **_**different story has different plot alright**_

* * *

**DIS: Kasih saya semangat lewat review untuk melanjutkan fic ini :3**

**Terimakasih.**

**Salam kece,**

**DIS.**


End file.
